


Leila of the Rogue (Book Four)

by J_P_Lupine



Series: Leila of the.... [4]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Aliens, Biting, Choking, Don't copy to another site, Exophilia, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Monsters, NSFW, Outer Space, Science Fiction, Teratophilia, rogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Leila may be a rather intelligent weapons expert working for a top secret government facility, but she will often say how she is equal parts stupid and smart.  Smart? She lost her arm and built a new one from scratch. Stupid? The damned thing could of killed her the moment she put it on. But, hey, gotta risk it to get the biscuit, right?





	1. Dr. Brackett

"When's that new doctor supposed to show up?" I questioned, looking over the man's shoulder as he was scribbling away on the clipboard in his hand.

"Soon."

"How soon?"

" _Soon._ Now, will you leave me alone?"

"No. The Cheese has banned me from going near the weapons until the new doctor has gotten here and settled."

"The Cheese?"

"Keyes."

"So you decide to bug me?"

"I'm a weapons expert and not allowed near the weapons, I literally have nothing else to do until the newbie gets the run-down."

"How about you go and take the gear to Traeger? He'll be wanting to take a look at that with Dr. Brackett."

"You _really_ want that thing's gear in the same room as it?"

"It's sedated. It'll be fine." He pointed with his pen to the padded box on the edge of the table. Pausing for only a second, I grabbed the box and carried it over to where the gear was safely placed before carefully placing each piece into the box. "Now, get going."

"Yeah, yeah. Stop bossin' me around." I swiped my ID over the panel by the door to unlock it. There was a beep and a green light before the doors slid open and I entered the pristine hall. People passed me, lost in what they were doing or on the way to doing, not paying me much mind as I carried the large box in my arms.

I had only been working here for about two years now, but had been in the Delta Force before until an RPG-7 took out my team and my right arm. It was my skills that had gotten me on Project Stargazer's radar, and after I was forced to retire the military, they had given me a second chance here. That, and a badass robotic arm.

Okay, well, _they_ hadn't given it to me, I had built it myself from scraps of alien tech I found in the Weapons Unit. Sure, Project Stargazer heads weren't too thrilled to discover me having two arms again, but with all of my tinkering to build the prosthetic I had learned quite a bit of the mechanics of the gear and weaponry these aliens had. They couldn't really just rid of me with the knowledge and understanding I now had only in my head.

"Please observe decontamination protocol." The automated voice from above spoke and I set the box down to strip my clothes off. The light above changed colors as the machinery hummed and I waited patiently before it switched off and I put on the uncomfortable jumpsuit. Picking the box back up, I entered the busy room just as Traeger looked up at me.

"You got the gear?"

"No, I just brought an empty box in here for the Hell of it." He gave me a look and I only grinned.

"Table's over there. Dr. Brackett will be here any minute." He pointed and I went over to the table with indentions specifically for the gear the alien in the middle of the room wore. Resting the box onto the corner, I began to set down each piece into it's rightful space. For some reason, though, the mask and left gauntlet were missing from this alien's set.

Setting down one of the thigh guards, I glanced over to the massive alien strapped down with doctors surrounding him. He may have been passed out but there was a steady, low noise emitting from him that sounded like a 'gator bellowing. Was it....snoring? Why was it making that noise?

"Dr. Brackett!" Traeger rose his voice, greeting the brunette woman that had just walked in with Keyes. Thanks for coming. I'm sure you have questions." He shook her hand and I put away the box.

"Oh. Just two, actually."

"Okay."

"Why do you call it 'the Predator'?" She asked as they walked towards the middle of the room and one doctor handed Keyes a tablet with the new updates on the alien.

"It's, uh, a nickname. You know, the data suggests that it tracks its prey." Traeger crossed his arms. "Exploits weakness. Seems to....well, enjoy it. Like a game."

"That's not a predator, that's a sports hunter."

"Sorry?"

"A predator kills its prey to survive. I mean, what you're describing is more like a bass fisherman." Brackett explained and I snorted quietly. She had a point.

"Well, we took a vote. Predator's cooler, right?" Traeger looked around the room, receiving nods and verbal agreement. "Fuck yeah. Found his escape pod in Mexico. Still looking for the ship he came in. He's heavily sedated."

"You are one beautiful motherfucker." Brackett said, leaning down to get a better look at the Predator.

"I'm gonna guess your second question is, why are you here?" Brackett paused and Traeger glanced to Keyes. "Our test results yielded something a little....odd." Keyes handed a tablet to Brackett to let her see what they meant.

"Is this a joke?" She scoffed.

"We ran the genome sequence 10 times. This specimen has-"

"Human DNA"

"Yeah. Look, we know about spontaneous speciation. Mostly plants and insects, but-"

"But some mammals- sheep, goats, uh, the red wolf's known to be a hybrid between the coyote and the grey wolf-"

"Or possibly some form of recombinant technology-" Traeger and Keyes were rambling and I raised my hand to cut them off while standing by Dr. Brackett.

"They want to know if someone fucked an alien."

"Yeah." Traeger nodded.

"Hi, I'm Leila. I work in the Weapons Department." Holding out my hand to the brunette woman, she smiled and went to shake my hand before pausing.

"Holy shit." She turned my hand over, her eyes going wide as she ran her thumb over the tech on the back of my hand. "Is this an exoskeletal sleeve? What is this?"

"Leila, without permission, decided to play around with the alien tech we have."

"I didn't 'play around', Cheese. Their technology is much more sophisticated than our own, I altered and hashed together parts of their tech to make me a new arm."

"This is an entire arm?" Brackett looked right at me as her brows furrowed. "You built an entire arm out of alien technology?"

"I am equal parts stupid and smart." I replied. "Now, let me show you something else that's cool." Taking my hand back, I grabbed the tablet from her and began walking away while tapping on the screen to find the gear photos to show her. "This here is the tech and armor they tend to wear. It's not much, though they don't really need full-body armor with how adept they are." I handed back the tablet to her and waved my hand to the table.

"Okay, it's got some kind of atmospheric mask, bio-helmet, and... What are these? Like, some kind of wrist gauntlets?"

"Yup." I nodded.

"So, where's the helmet and the other gauntlet?" Brackett turned to Traeger.

"We've looked, believe me."

"Who is this?" She questioned, swiping to the next photo on the tablet.

"He made first contact with the Predator."

"Great. I'd like to talk to him."

"Well, he's-he's being evaluated, so...." He trailed off.

"Okay, well, before you lobotomize him, I'd like to ask him a few questions."

"Wonderful! So, now that Dr. Brackett has seen the shiny toys, can I take them back to-"

"No, no. They'll be fine here." Keyes waved his hand and I glanced from him to the alien.

"He's sedated, Leila. Relax."

"Traeger, I have a robot arm. Don't tell _me_ to relax." I popped off while flexing my metallic fingers.

"Wait, I have to ask you something." Brackett pointed to my arm while taking a step closer. "How are you moving it? Impulse sensors? Muscle movement?"

"Remember how I said I was equal parts stupid and smart?" She nodded and I raised my robotic hand while placing my other hand onto my hip. "Well, my dumbass integrated the damned thing into my own nervous system without really thinking of the side effects."

"Side effects?"

"Faulty wiring, shorts, the whole thing just exploding, Hell, this damned thing could have left me paralyzed or killed me." I explained.

"....How did you prevent all of that?" Dr. Brackett glanced to the other two men and I waved my finger.

"I have no fuckin' clue. I think it has to do with certain components in the tech. It wasn't really meant to be a prosthetic, but there's still programming from the gauntlets and shit I scavenged from. It's probably a safety feature from one of those programs, but who knows, it could be something else entirely."

"I'm still amazed by how you swing between the two extremes of intelligence and stupidity." Traeger mumbled.

"It's what got me hired!"

"Your skills with weaponry got you hired."

"And my arm kept me from getting fired!" I grinned while shooting double finger guns at Traeger. "I still don't think you should have this gear in here with the Predator, though."

"It's _fine_." Keyes rolled his eyes and I waved my hand while walking away. Sure, as long as the big guy stayed under it would be fine, but for some reason I just had this feeling that we should take as many safety precautions as possible. This was the first live specimen we've had, there were still many things we didn't know.


	2. Status: Failed

"Load it." I said into the mic, looking through the window to the next room were a cow was tethered a few yards from the weapon being loaded with a long serrated blade the Predators carried. "Clear the room." My hand hovered over the button in front of me, waiting for the two men to back away from the weapon.

Pushing the button, the blade shot forward so fast that not even my eyes could follow the movement, only the spray of blood hitting the back wall. The blade had cut right through the cow and half embedded itself into the brick wall.

"Looks like we're havin' burgers." I popped off. "Call the clean-up crew."

"They were already on standby."

"Perfect." I nodded, grabbing a pair of gloves and sliding them onto my hands while going into the other room. Going to the back wall, I placed my metallic fingers along a line of cement between the thick bricks. Drawing my arm back, I speared my hand between the bricks over and over again until I could just slide out the brick with the blade sticking out of it.

Carrying the brick and blade out of the room, I went to take it to be studied and documented, but the lights overhead began to flash red.

"Level 2 alert. Level 2 alert." The automated voice declared as the alarms blared.

"Everyone, stay calm!" I quickly turned to the others, but they were already scrambling through the door to get to the panic rooms. "Shit!" I hissed, setting the brick down onto a table before pressing a button to contact the bio lab. "Traeger! What the Hell is going on here?" Only screaming and gunfire came through the speaker and I bolted.

Sliding into my office, I slammed open my arsenal door and grabbed a gun and extra clips of ammo. Running into the hall, I darted around people while heading right for the bio lab. The closer I got, the louder the gunfire became.

"All personnel, Code Orange. Code Orange. This is not a drill." The alarms were near deafening and I nearly ran into Dr. Brackett.

"Leila!" She gasped, her hands gripping tightly onto a tranq gun. "It fucking _woke up_!"

"Did he get his gear?"

"What?"

"Did the alien get his gear? From the table?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so."

"Shit." I hissed, looking up and down the now empty hall. "Listen to me carefully, if you want to stay alive you will have to do everything I tell you to, do you understand?" Brackett nodded. "Good. Now, Predators have a device that makes them virtually invisible to the naked eye." I explained while walking down the hall. "Thankfully, this guy didn't have his and none of the display cases have one either."

"Are you sure?"

"They only have one cloaking device here."

"How do you know?"

"Because _they_ don't. I'm the head of the weaponry department, I've made the most advancements to understanding the alien tech gathered here and I know my shit by now. The only working cloaking device Project Stargazer ever managed to find- well, let's just say I have it."

"Wait, and they don't know about this?" Brackett grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at her. "Why didn't you tell them about it?"

"Look, lady, I've been in the middle of war, I've seen the devastation from it- the government having control of this type of weaponry would cause nothing but chaos." I explained, going back to walking in the direction the bodies and blood lead in.

"But the good it could do-"

"Is outweighed by the bad in the grander scheme of things."

"So you just carry it around, keeping it hidden? What if they catch you with it?" I hesitated to answer her question, but briefly glanced over my shoulder before speaking.

"They won't. They can't."

"Why not?"

"....It's, uh....it's kind of in my arm."

"Leila?" Dr. Brackett's tone shifted. "Leila, what all can your arm do?"

"A lot more than yours can, that's for sure." Seeing the blood smear on the wall and door, I waved my hand. "He went through the stairs." Pushing through the door, I had my gun at the ready, but there were only dead guards littering the stairs. "Looks like he went towards the roof."

"How can you tell?"

"Big guy doesn't wear any shoes." I stated before pointing at the stairs. "He's leaving bloody foot prints. Come on." We ran up the stairs, going from floor to floor until Dr. Brackett pointed to the ground.

"He's been shot, the trail goes that way." Seeing the bright green blood, I nodded and we went through the door, finding ourselves outside.

"You know how to fire that thing?" I questioned.

"Yeah." Brackett replied, and I waved my hand.

"You go first, get his attention."

"What?!"

"I'll be right behind you, don't worry."

"Wait-" She cut herself off before pausing as I activated the cloaking device. "Leila!" She whisper-yelled.

"I'm still here, Doctor. Go on." She hesitated, but gave a sharp nod before running. Her footsteps were heavy across the metal catwalk as she followed the drops of phosphorous green that glowed despite it being dark out.

The alien soon came into view on the roof, but only a second after he did, a large ship zoomed past overhead with some fighter jets chasing after it. _'Oh, fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.'_ I thought, picking up speed as the alien bolted across the catwalk rooves and launched himself across the dirt road, narrowly missing being hit by a bus.

"Jump!" I yelled, and Dr. Brackett did just as I said, landing on the roof of the bus and nearly sliding off if the tranquilizer gun hadn't caught on the roof. Landing on the bus right behind her, my metal hand dug into the metal, leaving dented marks.

Quickly getting to my feet, I went to the front of the bus as the wind whipped my hair back. Lining up the shot, I fired at the alien running in the headlights. The bastard was fast, but the road was unsteady and my bullet ricocheted off of his shoulder guard. He spun around as someone else fired, hitting the dirt by his feet.

The alien fired one of the serrated blades from his gauntlet, popping the front right tire. Now that the big guy had stopped running and the bus was screeching and sliding to a halt, I jumped from the roof of the vehicle. Landing right onto the aliens back, he roared while spinning around since I had actually taken him by surprise.

Bless this cloaking device.

And then as I was struggling to hold on, I felt a sharp pain in my ass, barely having the chance to look and see a dart with a red, fuzzy end sticking out of my butt cheek.

"Brackett!" I shouted as my limbs were growing heavy and the alien threw me off. I lost hold of my gun, losing it as I rolled in the grass. The cloaking device switched off as I was losing consciousness, and the last thing I saw was the big bastard advancing on me.

Oh, I so hoped he wasn't going to rip my arm off for the tech.

~

Jolting awake, I scrambled to my feet only to sway and groan as the world pitched and turned. Holding my head, I took a second to let it clear just before a large fist grabbed the front of my shirt and lifted me off of the ground.

Instinctively grabbing onto the thick arm holding me up, I looked down into those bright yellow eyes. Okay, so I was alive, but the big ass alien now had me.

With his other hand he grabbed my metallic arm, prying my fingers off of his arm and yanking on it. I yelled and grit my teeth from the pain shooting through my nerves and the alien paused. One of his mandibles twitched and he pulled my sleeve up to reveal how the tech went all the way up to my shoulder and integrated into my skin with scars lining where metal met flesh.

He raised my arm, making me look at it while a chittering noise came from his throat. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was questioning about the arm.

"I built it." I swallowed, balling the metal hand into a fist. "Neat, huh?" Tearing my wrist from his grasp, I swung, causing his head to jerk to the side as spit flew from his mouth and he dropped me. I saw what could pass as surprise cross his features before I spun on my heel and ran. I didn't know exactly where I was but it was somewhere in the forest.

I could feel the alien gaining on me- if he could outrun a bus he could outrun me. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.' Twisting around, I barely managed to catch the fist that came right at me from the dark. My right hand caught the big guy's hand, stopping it only an inch from my face. He swung with his other hand and I had to duck to miss being hit.

The Predator brought up his knee as I was dodging his arm, catching me right in the face with his kneecap. I stumbled back, landing flat on the ground as I groaned and felt my nose throb. He'd hit me hard enough to bleed, but it didn't feel like anything was broken.

A foot landed on my wrist, pinning my arm down so that I couldn't use it against him. Grunting, I tried pushing his foot off, but he was as unmoving as a statue. I froze, hearing a clicking noise I knew rather well and looked up to see his gauntlet blade aimed at me.

Cautiously raising my free hand, I leaned back, my eyes drifting from the gauntlet to the alien's face. He had on a mask now, likely stolen from a display case he raided back at the Stargazer labs. I knew those fools were stupid for putting that shit on display. It was cocky.

The big guy chittered and clicked, but I hadn't a clue as to what he was saying.

"Look, I don't know your language verbally, I only know how to read it and that's only barely." I stated and the Predator cocked his head to the side. "When I was building my arm- I cross referenced the symbols I saw with the linguistic's notes. Just....just use your display screen, I can read what you want to say." There was a few seconds of silence as neither one of us moved, and I felt my body relax in the slightest when the gauntlet blade lowered. He began to tap away at the buttons and a screen popped up.

The Predator talked and symbols appeared onto the screen as if he was using a talk-to-text-like feature. I just waited, trying to keep calm and keep from doing something that would get me killed.

I was shown the screen when he finished speaking and I read it to the best of my ability. I wasn't fluent- far from it, honestly- but I had a basic understanding. From what I could gather, he wanted to find his missing gear, half of which was moving. Someone had his gauntlet, and his helmet was stationary somewhere.

"If....if I help you find them....will you leave this planet?" The symbols on the screen changed as he lowly chittered and clicked some more. My brows furrowed as I tried to piece together the words. "Okay, if they have your ship, I can help you get to it, but that's it." He huffed, but didn't answer. "You want my help or not? You don't know what all this fancy arm of mine can do."

He seemed to be thinking, but eventually lifted his foot from my hand only to pluck me off of the ground with ease, holding me up by the front of my shirt. The Predator spoke and I glanced to the screen as it was still turning his words into text.

"I can't give that to you, it's embedded into the wiring and I don't have the tools to take it out." I stated, explaining why I couldn't give over the cloaking device. The big guy used his free hand to pull out a curved knife and I shook my head. "You don't want to do that. Hit the wrong thing and the whole thing could explode. You should know the power of the explosions your tech can produce." I couldn't see his face, but I got the feeling he was narrowing his eyes at me.

The knife was put away and he grabbed my arm while letting my feet touch the ground again. He seemed somewhat familiar with the setup of the hashed together tech while tapping certain areas and I realized he recognized the parts I had used from a gauntlet. _'Oh, you idiot. Of course he'd know about that.'_

His finger slid across the gauntlet parts and symbols popped up, quickly counting down while beeping. He'd activated the self destruct bomb.

"Wait! Woah, woah, hold on!" I began to panic and wave my free hand until he slid his finger again and it was deactivated. I got the message- the tech in my arm, even though it was Frankenstein-ed together, was from his home planet and he knew it well. If I tried to go against him, he'd use my own arm against me. "Okay, I get it, just....t-turn it off all the way!"


	3. Alive

The Predator fired a warning shot after dragging the man right out of the driver's seat of the RV, but I was too busy trying to regain my composure as it felt like my stomach was in my throat. I was hunched over, my hands on my knees as I calmly breathed.

"Shoot him! Shoot him!" The long haired man screamed at first, but then began to shout 'no' over and over again. The alien hit my shoulder, pointing to the people- He wanted me to talk to them.

"Lower your weapons."

"Leila?"

"Hey, Dr. Brackett! Glad to see you esca- Oh!" I flinched as the big guy smacked me upside the head and grunted. "Right. Stay on the objective. I need you all to lower your weapons."

"What? Are you crazy?!"

"He just wants the gauntlet, that's all. Hand it over and-"

"Leila, since when were you on his side?" Brackett questioned and I put my left hand onto my hip while raising my right.

"Holy shit, is that a fuckin' robot arm?" One of the men popped off and I nodded.

"Oh, my god. Equal parts stupid and smart." Brackett looked between the alien and I, quickly piecing together that the Predator was using the tech in my arm as leverage.

"So glad you remembered that. Now." I pointed to the ground and there was hesitation as they laid their guns on the ground. The big guy nudged me and I sighed, sliding off the side of the RV and walking towards the people. "Hey, kid." I tried to give a friendly smile to the boy hiding behind Brackett. "I'm gonna need that gauntlet you have on your arm-"

"Cock! Cock! Fuck! Dick! Suck! Suck my cock! Fuck! Goddamn it!" One male smacked himself on the forehead while yelling, and the blond man suddenly bent down as the Predator has attention on the yelling man. Brackett grabbed the boy and ran for the school across the street as McKenna shot at the alien.

I took cover behind the RV while the others ran for the school, shots ringing out until a loud explosion shook the air. Taking in a deep breath, I sighed, looking at my arm as I clenched my fist.

The sooner that overgrown bastard got his gauntlet, the sooner he'd move on.

Activating the cloaking device, I ran out from behind the RV and dashed right into the school, passing by the burning grass and bushes. I moved through the halls, looking for the little boy wearing the high grade weaponry like a fashion accessory. Hearing arguing voices, I followed the hurried and hushed tones to a hall of lockers where Brackett and McKenna were fighting over what to do and where to go.

The boy, however, was standing a few feet away and I snuck up behind him. Crouching, I spoke quietly to where the two bickering adults couldn't hear me.

"Don't scream." I whispered. "I need you to hand over the gauntlet to me, okay? They'll all be fine if you just give it to me." The little boy glanced over his shoulder, looking rather calm despite not being able to see me.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart. All he wants is what's on your arm." He looked to his arm while rubbing his ear. The boy then held out his arm to me and I felt relief as my fingers wrapped around the metal device and slid it off of his arm. "Thank you." I whispered, standing back up and quietly backing away as the kid gently waved, still rubbing his ear with his other hand.

Going around the corner, I heard McKenna ask who the boy was waving at, but I quickly hurried away. The Predator would no don't follow the signal his gauntlet was sending him, but now that I had it he'd find me instead of the boy.

Running now, I went back down the halls I had come from, going back towards the front doors. Suddenly, I was slammed up against a wall, grunting from the impact as a hand was wrapped firmly around my throat. Turning of the cloaking device while raising my hand, I saw my own reflection in those black eyes of the mask he wore.

"We really do have to stop meeting like this." He grunted, taking the gauntlet from my and dropped me to put it on. "I'm beginning to think you might have a choking kink." I popped off without thinking while rubbing my throat, but then paused when I realized what I had said as the alien looked at me. "I'm really hoping you don't know what a kink is."

~

"Are you sure your ship's in there?" I questioned, looking over the boulder to what was clearly a crash site, but Project Stargazer guys were all over the place. They had a clear perimeter set up with an electric fence on the entrance to the gully, armed guards patrolling everywhere as lights were set up on either side of the dried out ravine.

I just knew the big guy was insulting me from his tone- I mean, I had asked a rather stupid question, especially since we could clearly see the crashed ship. Then he pushed my shoulder, pointing to the ship and then at me.

"What?" He added emphasis to his pointing and I closed my eyes while sighing. A large hand grabbed the back of my head, turning my face towards the ship. "Yeah! I got it, I got it!" I hissed, swatting his hand away. "How do I get into the ship?" Waiting, I watched as he grabbed the spare helmet he had now that his own was on his face.

He placed it onto my head and I had to hold it in place since it was too big.

"What the fuck am I supposed...." I trailed off as the inside lit up and the alien messed around with some buttons on the helmet. The alien symbols began to switch to English letters and my eyes widened. He had reversed the translator, making it to wear I could understand fully what I was seeing on the display in the helmet.

The Predator spoke and I raised my head as the helmet I wore translated the words through a small speaker near my ear.

"Sneak up to the main hatch. When you get there, I'll tell you the passcode to get in."

"And once I get in?"

"Fly the ship over here and pick me up. Refuse, and flames will be the last thing you see."

"Thanks, I totally needed that threat."

"Go."

"I hope you know how crazy this plan is." I said, but only a growl came as a reply. Activating the cloaking device, I made my way down into the gully. I walked lightly, watching where I stepped to keep as quiet as possible. Sure, having this alien tech was an absolute blessing to me in times like this, but it was also the exact same reason why I kept a lot hidden from Traeger and the rest of Stargazer.

This kind of tech could easily be abused.

"I'm here." I whispered, standing right in front of the red panel on the exposed end of the ship.

"Slide your finger across the bottom of the panel to activate the keypad." The automated voice said and I did as I was told. He then told me the code to put in and a commotion rose up among the guards as the doors slid open. Hurrying inside, I used the adjacent panel to close the doors behind me.

Hurrying to the front of the ship, I went around the large chair and looked over the controls, only recognizing a few things that were similar to the tech and weaponry I had familiarized myself with over the past two years.

"What now? I don't know how to fly this thing."

"Place your hand onto the activation screen- the right one."

"The right one?" I furrowed my brows, but raised my metal hand and placed it onto a sheet of glass that had remnants of fingerprints on it. There was banging on the door behind me as the entire control panel lit up and the ship whirred to life. My arm seemed to react as well, a display appearing over my arm as alien symbols ran across the screen.

The Predator seemed to be hooked into my arm and was using it to link into the ship to fly it remotely from his own gauntlets. He never intended on trusting me to fly the ship, he just used me like a wireless remote control. Rolling my eyes, I couldn't be too upset about it. I mean, there wasn't much of a reason for him to trust me- or for me to trust him for that matter, but I had no real choice in these matters where as he did.

Keeping my hand on the screen, the banging on the hatch stopped as the ship groaned and lifted off of the ground. Sighing, I just placed my other hand onto my hip, simply waiting for the ship to lift out of the gully and stop to let the big alien onboard.

Looking over my shoulder when the doors opened and the big guy lumbered in, closing the doors behind him before taking over flying as bullets pelted the side of the ship. He turned on the shielding system before cloaking the ship and I plopped down into one of the large seat while taking off the large helmet. Setting it down into my lap, I fiddled with the gauntlet integrated into my arm.

"Oh, those Stargazer asswipes are gonna be so pissed." I chuckled, pressing buttons to activate my office's self destruct protocols, destroying any and all alien tech stored in that wing- which was everything save for a few helmets and spears put on display near the bio lab. Looking up to the alien resting in the chair in front of the control panel, I tilted my head. "You got what you want now, so you can just drop me off wherever.

I didn't understand his gutter voice speaking the alien language, but I heard from the speaker in the helmet resting in my lap what he had said.

"I can't do that."

"What?"

"It's regulation that any Yautja tech cannot fall into the hands of any other intelligent race. The only reason your people had what they did is from scavenging from our dead."

"But what does that have to do with...." I trailed off, getting what the issue was as soon as I stood up. My arm. Taking in a deep breath, I walked up to the control panel and placed the helmet onto the edge of it. "What are you going to do with me?" He seemed to ignore me and I slammed my hand onto the panel, leaving a hand print as the loud bang made him look at me. "Tell me."

"I should kill you for what you know." The helmet translated, and my brows knit together. "But you've shown to be superior by your capability of constructing your false arm from technology that far surpasses your own. Your head would be a glorified prize, but I see you would have more use alive."

"Thanks....I guess." Glancing around, I stood up all of the way before looking back to the Predator. "Why did you come here to begin with?" I questioned, but he didn't answer me yet another time. "Hunting trip gone awry?" There was no reaction from him that I could tell, so I figured that wasn't it. "....You've gone rogue and thought you could hide here for a while?" For a split second he paused, it was brief, but I caught it as he was hitting buttons.

Looking up, I could see that we were already leaving Earth's atmosphere.

"So, that 'more use alive'....you mean I could be useful in keeping _you_ alive? Why'd you go rogue?" The big guy pushed me back away from the control panel and gave me a warning growl.

"Go sit down."


	4. Like a Cherry

"Puta madre!" I yelled while waking up since I had physically swung my arm just like in my dream. It took a second for the cogs in my head to turn and realize where I was since my dream had been rather vivid.

I was _not_ stationed in a South American barrack, I was _not_ having to keep Joe away from my dinner. I was, however, in an alien spacecraft and had just bitch slapped the alien that owned said ship. Wonderful.

Slowly turning my head, I bit my lower lip while seeing the damage my robotic arm had caused. Thankfully, the helmet took the brunt of the hit before it had been sent flying, so I could see the expression on the Predator's face quite clearly. Though he may not emote like a human, I could see it in his eyes that he was reevaluating every decision he made that got him to this point.

"Sorry." I mumbled, but he said nothing before dropping something into my lap and walking back to the front of the ship. Swinging my legs over the edge of the strange bed, I took a look at the package in my lap. Flipping it over, it sort of looked like an MRE but I wasn't sure.

Leaning over, I picked up the helmet I had and put it over my face to translate the markings on the bag. It was food, but I wasn't sure what kind and hesitated in opening it. Putting the helmet back down, I ripped open the package and smelled the contents just to test it.

It didn't smell bad, but it didn't quite smell _good_ either. It actually sort of smelled like jerky.... Looking inside, I saw that it was some kind of dried meat but it was white.

"This isn't going to kill me, is it?" I called out, but only got a grunt in reply. Wrinkling my nose, I sighed- I needed to eat _something_ but I hadn't really been prepared for being stuck on a space ship with an alien instead of staying hidden back on Earth. Steeling myself, I reached into the bag and pulled out a chunk of the dried meat.

Biting into it, I was relieved to find it didn't actually taste horrible. The closest thing I could say it tasted like was chicken. Tucking my helmet under my arm, I stood up and went to pick up the Predator's that he didn't even bother picking back up. Carrying it into the control room of the ship, I saw the big guy messing with things on the displays. I wasn't all too sure what he was doing, but I didn't bother to ask either.

Setting his helmet onto the control panel, I plopped down into the big chair and grabbed more of the weird alien meat. Looking through the large window, I saw nothing but darkness and stars twinkling in the distance of space. I knew we were far from Earth by now, but I wasn't sure exactly how far.

Spinning the chair, I glanced to the large alien and at what he was doing. If I wasn't mistaken....it looked as if he was doing calculations of some sort. Was he looking for the next destination to go to? A new place to hide?

"Once you've finished eating, we need to make repairs." My helmet said after the Predator clicked and spoke with that guttural voice.

"Repairs on what?"

"The left engine was damaged and some wiring was fried. We won't be able to make any jumps until it's fixed."

"Jumps?" I quirked up a brow and he paused as if thinking of a way to explain it.

"You are in one place, and then you are in another."

"You have hyper-drive tech? Sweet."

"No." He turned and raised his hands. Making sure I was paying attention, he demonstrated what a 'jump' did as if I were a child, making an circle with one hand and pointing with the other. "This is one place." He gestured to the air on one side of the circle. "This is another place." He pointed to the other side. "You go from here....to here. That is a jump."

I tried to keep a straight face since he had just stuck his finger through the circle his other hand was making- a rather obscene gesture back on Earth, but I wasn't sure he knew that.

"So a wormhole?" He paused again before answering.

"Yes." Nodding at his answer, I grabbed more white meat to bite into.

"You guys are _so_ more technologically advanced than we are." I mumbled as he turned back to the display in front of him. "How are we supposed to make repairs in the middle of space?"

"There's a planet half a sol from here. We'll stop there, repair...." He glanced over his shoulder at me, looking me up and down briefly. "and get proper supplies."

"Like food? How do you know if _I_ can safely eat it?"

"Your kind eat many toxic substances with no issue, I do believe you'll be fine."

"....I get the feeling you're talking about more than just alcohol."

"I am."

"Wait, so, there's a bunch of human food that's considered toxic to you?"

"There are more than just you and I in space. Even creatures on your own planet find what humans eat to be unsafe for them to consume."

"Okay, you got me there."

"You will also need protective gear."

"I got my arm."

"And that's all you have. The rest of you is soft, and you have no other weapons. You'll die without the proper protection, Human."

"Leila." I corrected, making him look at me again. "My name is Leila." Waving some dried meat at the Predator, I tilted my head. "What's your name? I think it'd be better for the both of us if we aren't total strangers stuck together." He narrowed his eyes but replied and I waited for the helmet to translate, but all it did was repeat the sounds he had made. "Wonderful. How about I call you Ro for short instead?" He didn't seem to care and swiped his hand across the display, making it vanish.

~

"So what exactly do I have to do?" I questioned and Ro hit a button on the far wall, making a metal panel slide away to reveal a small opening into the space behind the wall were sparking wires were. Pursing my lips, I nodded while my hands were on my hips. "I can't tell if your making me do this because it's the easier of the two jobs, or because you don't want to have to cram your big ass in there."

The big guy tossed me a box and I caught it, opening it as he walked to the large doors. There were tools and wires in the box, all I'd need to fix the damaged wiring in the wall while he was working on the engine outside. Ro exited the ship and I crouched to go through the opened panel. There was a shit ton of wires and pipes going along the inner wall. Some wiring was standalone while others were clamped together into bundles, and I grabbed the gloves from the box to keep me from getting electrocuted.

Pausing once I had them on, my shoulders slumped. The gloves were sizes too big, but I had nothing else. I'd have no choice but to work with these.

Clipping the box onto my belt, I left it open while grabbing what looked like wire cutters to trim off the damaged parts of wire. Pocketing the scraps, I went to strip the wire ends to patch in the new wires.

Something sparked and on a reflex I jumped back, but only banged my head onto the wall behind me.

"Ooh, that hurt." I groaned, stomping my foot until the pain subsided. "Mock me not, you alien ship. My arm is your kin, of which I have conquered. ....More or less." I mumbled to myself, getting back to work for a while until the silence finally got to me.

Finally alone and in the quiet, it really hit me the situation I was stuck in. I'd more than likely never see home or Earth again. I didn't really have much in the means of family and friends back there, but I was still going to miss the ones I did have. Project Stargazer more than likely already had hired people telling all that knew me that I was dead- probably from a work related accident.

Not only that, but everything from here forward would be an unknown, nothing but unfamiliar territory and danger. And to add, the only other living thing I was stuck in this situation with was an alien that had gone rogue and didn't speak a lick of English, nor did I speak an ounce of his language. Proper communication was going to be difficult, especially since I couldn't always carry that giant helmet around with me.

With all the unknown dangers crawling about in space, Ro was right about how I'd need more than just my arm as a means of protection. His kind didn't really have much armor themselves, but they had evolved to have tough scales and possessed rather hardy bodies and combat skills. I read the files back at Stargazer, so I knew one of his kind could be shot numerous times and still keep going with little to no problem.

Most encounters between Ro's kind and humanity ended in dead humans or the lucky few that managed to blow up the aliens. Yeah, blown up. In most cases of human victory, it involved explosives to take these giant bastards down.

And I was stuck with Ro.

He could pop my head like a cherry if I wasn't careful.


	5. Quartz

"Ro, I look like I have a huge ass head, this _doesn't_ fit." I complained as the alien was strapping the helmet onto my head. It was dark out now, but there was a sort of town a few klicks from here we'd have to get to for the supplies we needed.

"Not even a pup bitches as much as you."

"I see you know about human cursing. Excellent. But that doesn't change the fact this damned thing is huge."

"It's a Bio-Mask, not ' _thing_ '."

"Bio-Mask?" I repeated before Ro shook the thing on my head to make sure it wouldn't fall off. He may not have duct-tape, but how he had it on my head was pretty much like just taping it to my skull. I couldn't risk it falling off in town- Humans weren't really common off of Earth, but according to Ro there had been a few exceptions to that over the years. That fact didn't really surprise me, though, I mean, with how often his kind came to Earth like it was a game preserve, a human hitching a ride off of Earth every now and then couldn't be too shocking.

But other than that, I'd need the translator and a way to hide the fact that I was human to prevent a lot of attention from coming our way.

Ro bent over and picked up a handful of dirt and smeared it across my arm and neck, giving me brown splotches before using what looked like grass to give me green stains to make it look like my skin had markings.

"I really hope your ship has a shower in that bathroom."

"That should be good enough." Ro stated, taking a step back to look at me. A solid second passed before he started making a sound like he was laughing. In defiance, I activated the cloaking device and jumped to uppercut him. He was well over 7 feet, so I needed the boost to hit him in the face since he wasn't leaning down.

Ro grunted as he took a step back, but stopped laughing.

~

Walking closer to Ro, I made sure not to get separated from the big guy in the bustling marketplace. The creatures selling things from stalls like merchants all had big eyes and coarse looking fur, and from the eyes and how they reflected I assumed these creatures were a nocturnal species. None of my military training could have prepared me for this, but holy shit was I grateful for it- it gave me an edge, a way to keep calm in this rather mind-blowing situation.

Ro pushed my shoulder, turning me towards a building that had a soft red glow coming from inside. I could feel heat coming from inside and heard a banging noise like metal heavily hitting metal. Was this place like a blacksmith?

Going through the doorless entryway, there was a front counter that Ro went right up to. He dwarfed the creature on the other side, but I was still the shortest of the species here.

"What can I help you with today, sir?" The translator spoke into my ear as the shorter of the two aliens placed his hands together.

"Gear."

"I'm sorry, sir. As you must know, we don't carry Yautja tech- you'll need to get that from a Yautja seller."

"Not for me." Ro then pointed. "For the runt." The creature's attention turned to me and it's wide eyes seemed to get wider.

"My, my. You _are_ quite the small one, aren't you?" The creature placed it's hands onto the counter while looking back at Ro. "I think we may have some gear that could fit your....companion." They came around the counter and had a blue, rectangular device in their hand. "Stand here." They pointed to a red circle on the floor and I hesitated, but Ro pushed me forward.

I saw someone walk in as I went to stand in the circle, but they only took one look at the Predator before quickly leaving.

"Now, stay still." The furry alien pressed the blue device to both of my shoulders, the forehead on the Bio-Mask, and then to my wrists and knees. The red circle began to glow and I tensed when robotic arms came down from the ceiling. They latched onto each spot the blue device had touched and I heard a whirring from above.

_'I swear, if I die from this, I'm killing Ro.'_ I thought, but nothing painful seemed to happen as prehensile wires slithered out of the robot arms, making my skin crawl as it felt like cold millipedes were wrapping around my limbs. The device in the creature's hand beeped and the arms and wires retracted back into the ceiling.

"Good news! We have a few things in their size." They stated before turning to Ro. "Unless you would prefer to get customized gear and come back later for it?"

"No." Ro replied. "Just bring out the gear."

"Will do, sir." They nodded and walked away, going further into the building in the direction the red glow was coming from.

"I feel violated."

"It only took your measurements."

"I never want to do that again." Ro huffed at me and we only had to wait a minute before the creature was back with pieces of armor in their arms. Gently setting them onto the counter, they looked at Ro and I.

"What payment method do you choose?" They asked and I definitely wasn't expecting Ro to pull out what he did and set it onto the counter. I didn't say anything, just looked at the quartz rock with a confused expression plainly showing on my face which I was glad that it was covered by the Bio-Mask. The creature picked it up and seemed to inspect it before pocketing it and sliding the gear over. "Come again if you are ever in need of more gear!"

Ro didn't respond, but handed the armor to me, making me carry it as we walked out.

"....That was just a quartz rock."

"Yes."

"You just picked that up off the ground, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Then....?"

"It's a very common mineral on your planet, however here it is the equivalent to gold on your world."

"Holy shit. How many rocks did you pick up before we left?"

"Just enough to get what we need here." Ro replied.

"Wait, I keep hearing the word _'Yautja'_. Is that what you are?"

"Definitely not a ' _Predator_ '."

"You have to admit it sounds cool, though." I shrugged, but Ro didn't say anything else. Glancing to the big guy, I shifted my hold on the armor while walking past an alien that looked like a mix between a sphinx cat and a blue-tongued skink. "Okay, then where do we go now to get some food?"

Ro, without speaking, grabbed my head like a basketball and turned it, making me look further up the road to see carts and stalls with what looked like fruits and vegetables.

"Ah.... Gotcha."


	6. Vermon

It had been a few days- or, well, the time equivalent of a few days- since the ship had been repaired and within that time I had explored nearly every inch of the ship. I was currently in the little workshop-like room, tinkering with the giant Bio-Mask to try and make it better fit me. There were plenty of tools in here to do so, all I had to be sure of was not messing up the circuitry and keep it in working condition.

Once I had the Bio-Mask to where I could comfortably wear it, I would learn how to use all the functions it possessed. I knew it had mimicry software, not to mention various ways to see in different spectrums- however these different spectrum sights would look very different to me since I saw in color while Ro's kind saw with heat signatures.

Pausing, I lowered the screwdriver in my hand while looking at the wall in front of me.

Ro saw _heat_. Ro could not see in _color_.

He probably thought I looked weird as Hell.

Looking over my shoulder to the doorway, I opened my mouth to yell at the big alien in the other room.

"Ro! Do you think I look strange? Like a weird heat blob?" I waited and listened for an answer, but the only thing that happened was a bag of that white jerky was thrown into the workshop. The bag smacked against the wall before slapping onto the table and my brows furrowed. "That doesn't answer my question!" Silence followed and I rolled my eyes while turning back to the Bio-Mask. "What, am I some animal to throw food at now?"

"Yes." The Bio-Mask stated.

"I heard that!" Twisting in the chair, I pointed to the doorway even though Ro and I couldn't see each other. "The masks are still linked, you shit!"

~

Looking out the window to the vastness of space outside the craft, I leaned back into the large chair Ro usually sat in. For once, it seemed, he wasn't at the controls plotting courses and planning ways to avoid capture. He had the ship on auto-pilot while he slept- something I at first questioned he even needed to do, but apparently he did.

I couldn't see any planets nearby from where we were, all I saw were stars and distant twinkles of light. Leaning forward, I plucked Ro's Bio-Mask up from the control panel and pulled one leg up into the chair while using my other leg to spin my seat slowly. Looking over the mask, I curiously ran my fingers over the deep scrapes over the left side that went over the eye.

_'Those must have come from the crash.'_ I thought, remembering how Ro had been found near a wrecked escape pod. Tilting the thing back, I saw small imprints near the bottom that looked like fingers from when I had accidentally slapped it off of Ro's face.

"Pfff." I tilted my head, spinning the chair in slow circles before flipping the Bio-Mask over to look inside. It wasn't that much different from my own, but there were variations. That was more than likely due to the fact my mask was an older model from a long dead Yautja where as Ro's was not.

Suddenly stopping the chair, I looked up, seeing the closed door I knew the big guy was passed out on the other side of. If I wanted to do something, now would be my chance to. But what would I do? I couldn't go back home, I didn't know how to fly the ship. Hell, I didn't even know what direction Earth was in from here.

I could kill Ro, but then I'd be stuck floating in space until I either starved after running out of supplies or until I crashed into a planet after getting stuck in it's gravitational pull. Killing the big guy would be a bad move.

Maybe I could tie him up and threaten him to take me back to Earth? I could use wires as binds- No. He could probably break free of those, his biceps were the size of my skull. Glancing to my right arm, I clenched and unclenched my hand a few times.

As long as I had this Yautja tech attached to me, Ro wasn't going to let me prance off to anywhere anytime soon, so even skipping off to other planets was off the table.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and went back to spinning in the chair.

~

"I'm already missing junk food." I mumbled while biting into the dried chunks of green fruit I had. "Snack cakes, chips, soda. Oh, and sweet tea. Ugh, I won't be able to find any of that out here."

"Suck it down." Ro popped off.

"It's 'suck it up', not 'down'. But nice try!"

"Ridiculous, either way."

"And yet you still tried." Ro just looked at me with those intimidating eyes and my expression went unwavering. "That may work on any other life form, but I'm immune, bucko. I know you snore like a hog and are as messy a eater as a toddler. A _human_ toddler." I pointed and I could have sworn Ro's expression showed that he was offended.

"I can leave you anywhere in space."

"But you _wouldn't_ because you _need_ me." I smirked and Ro narrowed his eyes.

"I don't _need_ you. You're just useful to have. I can replace you."

"You can't replace me, Ro. I'm a one of a kind!" Giving the big guy double finger-guns, he seemed unamused. "Come on, what less evolved intelligent species do you know that could take more advanced tech from weaponry and turn it into a working limb?" Waving my right arm while pointing at it, I rose my eyebrows. "I am _irreplaceable_ , admit it."

"You're a pest, is what you are. Vermin. Tiny, squishy, _vermin_."

"You're tiny." I popped off and Ro just looked down at me without saying anything, clearly having more than 2 feet over me in height. Pursing my lips, I nodded while putting my hands onto my hips. "Okay, yeah, that was stupid."

~

"Yo, Ro, c'mere." I called out from the workshop and patiently waited for the hulking giant to walk in. "Seriously, I need your help with something." Staring to the ceiling while shaking my head, I waited a bit more until the big guy came and leaned on the doorway with crossed arms. "Perfect. I need you to supervise to make sure I don't blow anything up."

I shifted, moving out of the way to show that I had my right arm clamped to the table. Ro's brows furrowed and I gave him a thumb's up.

"You know this tech better than I do, so if I set off something's self-destruct mechanism you're gonna have to turn it off or we both die. Cool? Cool." Nodding, I turned back to the table and grabbed the screwdriver to detach the outer gauntlet on my forearm. It sounded like Ro was grumbling as he walked over, standing right next to me to watch over my shoulder.

Carefully setting the gauntlet onto the table as wires still connected it to my arm, I bit the handle of the screwdriver to free my hand so that I could pick up the tiny flathead. Placing the screws onto the table and out of the way, I set the flathead down to reach into my arm and push some wires out of the way. My fingers then closed around the silver sphere inside before pulling it out.

Spitting out the larger screwdriver, it thunked onto the table as I looked up at Ro.

"Unplug it." He glanced at me, looking as if he were studying my face. "Un. Plug. It." I repeated, raising my eyebrows at him. Ro plucked the wires from the sphere in a rather swift motion and I tossed the cloaking device to him. "Think you could build a replica so we both have one? I think it'd be safer if both of us could go invisible whenever we needed to."

Ro turned the device over in his hand while looking at it before tossing it back. I caught it and quirked up a brow, watching as he reached up to a shelf and pulled down some boxes. He set them down onto the table and flipped them open, showing the various assorted parts inside. There were wires, circuit boards, metal scraps- pretty much anything needed to build or repair tech.

With my right arm still clamped to the table to keep it from moving too much, I was surprised to find that I was soon crafting a new cloaking device _with_ Ro, having the original on the table as a guide.

So he trusted me to work on Yautja tech- was that because of my arm or the fact that I had worked studying his people's weaponry tech? Whatever the reason was, it was cool to see how to properly work with such advanced tech rather that going about it with normal, human methods- er, well, _my_ methods.

However, I didn't like how Ro would smack the back of my head anytime I seemingly did something wrong. It made me feel like I was a child being reprimanded....


	7. Battle

"Ro.... Ro, you're gonna have to carry me, man. I'm fuckin' melting here- why'd there have to be _two_ suns?" I drug my feet through the sand and I knew the big alien was just ignoring me. However, the other beings native to this planet were staring at Ro and I while seemingly having guarded and cautious body language.

Taking in a deep breath through my nose, I glanced around my surroundings, looking at the adobe-like buildings and junk littering the sandy streets. A Cheshire worthy grin played onto my lips and I stopped walking to get some space between the Yautja and I.

When he was a few yards away, I bolted for him, jumping onto the side of a building before leaping off to give me a boost. Ro was turning when he heard me running, but I had landed right on his back before he saw where I was. Ro growled, grabbing at me to pull me off while I was laughing since he kept missing.

My laughter was cut short when his fist suddenly gripped onto the back of my shirt and I was thrown. Grunting when I landed hard on my back, I looked up to see Ro looking down at me. I couldn't see his expression because of the Bio-Mask, but I wasn't done.

Flipping over, I kicked up sand as I stood and lunged at Ro. He side-stepped and placed his hand onto the back of my head, pushing down to send me face first back into the sand. I placed my hand onto the ground before that happened, though, and turned to kick the big guy in the gut.

The strike landed, but Ro caught my ankle and pulled, dragging me until I nearly got a mouthful of sand if not for the Bio-Mask.

"What are you doing?" He questioned while dropping my leg.

"Just gettin' a good stretch." I replied, swinging with my right arm. _That_ was when Ro finally seemed to actually pay attention as he leaned back to avoid the hit. I swung lower, making him jump back, and I dropped down, spinning on my heel with my other leg straight out to catch his legs before he could steady himself.

There was a loud thud from the big guy falling, and I stood over him while placing a foot onto his chest. Throwing my hands up, I howled with victory over the giant in the middle of the street. His hand wrapped around the leg I was standing on, pulling it while using his other hand to push my stomach, knocking me flat onto my back.

Ro got to his feet, shaking his head like a dog to get the sand off. He bent over to grab my ankle and just started dragging me through the street, not giving me the chance to get up or fight back.

"Ro! That's not fair! Come on!" I shouted, trying to get my leg free as hot sand got stuck in my shirt, hair, and tech arm. The big guy ignored me, not letting go of my ankle as he casually walked to a building. He stopped at the corner and dropped me in front of himself.

"Stay." He grunted while I was sitting up, and I narrowed my eyes at the hulking alien.

"Why?"

"Stay." He pointed at me with a clawed finger before going into the building.

"I'm not a pet! Ya big, scaley, beefy alien...." I grumbled, shaking my right arm to get the sand out. Standing, I shook out my shirt and looked around. There were a few of the natives still staring at me, but would quickly look away when they saw my head turn in their direction.

Clearly, they knew about Yautja as well. Was Earth the only planet not majorly aware of these hunters?

Sighing through my nose, I glanced to the entrance of the building Ro had disappeared through before turning the corner and going between the buildings to where there was actual shade from the blistering sun.

Leaning against the wall, I slid down to a crouching position and rested my hands onto my knees. Of course, if I was on Earth I wouldn't just wait around, but this was a completely foreign planet and I would _definitely_ get lost. If I knew how to work the tracker and GPS functions in my arm, that'd be a different story.

Wiping the sweat from my neck with the back of my left hand, I groaned. How long was Ro going to take? ....What was he even doing?

Looking further down the alley, I saw movement in the shadows. Reaching under the mask, I pressed a button, switching the spectrum display to see into the dark. My brows furrowed, seeing a few aliens circling a smaller one that was baring it's teeth.

Slowly standing up, I continued to watch as they closed in, having hostile body language. I spotted some of them holding knives and it dawned on me what I was seeing- they were trying to mug the smaller alien. I guess assholes really were universal.

Casually walking deeper into the alley, I raised my arm as serrated spears rose from the gauntlet.

"Hey!" I spoke rather loudly, making the other aliens jump and turn on me. "Really gonna gang up on a runt like that?" The translator was turning my words into grunts and growls they could understand.

"Move along, pup. This doesn't have anything to do with you."

"It does now. You," I pointing to the smaller alien. "Come here." It hesitated, but only took one step before one of the bigger ones moved into the way. "All right, then." One spear tip impaled the alien in the way and I jerked my head to the small one. "Come on, now."

The scaly being scurried towards me, quickly moving away from the group with knives and ducking behind me.

"Listen here, young Yautja, you hand over what you got and we'll let you and the runt live."

"I don't think you understand the disadvantage you're at."

"No, I don't think _you_ do." There was a quiet pause as glinting blades were aimed at me and I didn't look away while gesturing to the one behind me to go. The alien didn't say a word before running off and leaving me in the alley with the others. The aliens were the first to move, but I didn't back down and shot the second spear tip, taking down another one.

Diving to the left and rolling forward, I dodged a knife before spinning on my heel and driving my hand right into the creature's back. My metal fingers wrapped around a spine as shrill screams filled my ears and I tore bone from body as I pulled my hand back. Slick blood coated the metalwork of my arm, and the last alien standing was trying to make a run for it, now realizing its mistake in thinking they could take me on.

My fist curled around the fabric of the alien's shirt, yanking it back into the alley as it fell flat on its face. Pushing my knee into the thing's back, I grabbed its head and yanked it up as it was wailing like a banshee. The rush of battle coursed through my veins, riding on that adrenalin even though they hadn't been much in the way of competition.

I spotted that smaller alien from before, peeking around the corner to watch what was happening. Breaking the alien's neck by twisting his head around, I stood while glancing around the alley. Were these guys just really weak....or had I actually gotten better at fighting?

Ripping some cloth from one of their hoods, I used it to wipe the blood off of me and to fetch the spear tips. Reattaching the spears, they descended back into my arm and I scrubbed the cloth over the metal and wires to try and get the blood off as I walked out of the alley. The smaller alien waiting at the corner seemed to become very alert as I came closer, digging through its pockets all the while.

My brows furrowed as it now held what looked like a ball of black mud out to me. It kept gesturing as if it wanted me to take it, and I reluctantly did so- before a large hand wrapped around my wrist and jerked my arm up.

"What the Hell did you do?" Ro snarled while looking down at me and the other alien scurried off.

"They tried to mug the small one." I pointed. "And....I think it gave me mud?" I made a face under the Bio-Helmet while holding up my prize.

"It's fruit, you idiot." Ro let my arm go while sighing, glancing to the alley before walking away. "Come on, better to not stay here long."

"My bad."

"You reek."

"Yeah, well, you don't smell too pretty either." I popped off, following the big guy back through town to the outskirts where the ship was located. It got cooler out as the suns dipped lower in the sky, but I could practically feel the dried blood crusting and chipping in my arm.

~

"So, this is fruit?" I questioned, looking over the hard and lumpy thing in my grasp.

"Yes. But don't eat it."

"Why not?"

"I don't know what it does to humans."

"What about to Yautja?"

"Too sweet."

"Sweet? This thing?" I waved the fruit ball at the alien putting the ship on auto pilot.

"Yes." He didn't even look back while answering and I quickly leaned off of the wall and cracked it open.

"Guess we should see if it's safe for humans then!" The smell of it was like honey and nectar while the flesh of the fruit was a pure, milky white. Ro's head whipped around as I brought half to my mouth.

"You stupid primate!" He yelled, but it was too late- the fruit was already in my mouth. I groaned with satisfaction, loving the taste of the fruit as it slid over my tongue.

"Ro.... Holy, fuck, Ro. This is so good!" I took another bite and my shoulders slumped. There was never really anything sweet on this ship, and when there was it was only barely. But this thing? Oh, this thing was as sweet as cake.

"You're an idiot." The big guy growled, grabbing my face and inspecting it, checking for any break-outs or adverse reactions.

"Maybe so. But If this were the last thing I'd ever get to eat- totally worth it." He smacked the back of my head and I couldn't help but laugh before biting into the fruit once more.


	8. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at your own risk

Sparring with the Yautja was very different from sparring with a human. For starters, Ro was much tougher, hardier- he could take what I could dish out even with my right arm. He was also bigger, swifter, and stronger....and currently pinned face-down onto the floor of the ship.

"How's that for a runt?" I chuckled, panting and sweating as I held the alien's arm twisted behind his back and between his shoulder blades. Ro growled low, his breath heavy from effort and long hours of training. My tech arm coupled with my military training gave me the ability to fight on the same level as the Yautja, so it wasn't the first time I had managed to pin him either.

I felt Ro's muscles tense before he bucked up, twisting with his arm and using his free one to catch me around the neck. Grunting, my back was slammed onto the floor as the alien hovered over me, his large hand completely covering my throat as he added pressure to restrict my oxygen. My heart was pounding in my chest, thudding against my ribs as I hooked my legs over Ro's waist.

My right hand on the side of his face shoved him off of me and my legs on his hips got me on top of the alien. Grabbing his arms, I forced them together and held his wrists in my tech hand while laughing.

"I think today's tr-" I was cut off as he just headbutted me, shoving me off of him as he got back to his feet to level the playing field again. Licking my busted lip, I ran at the alien. Ro swung, but I used the size difference to my advantage and slid between his legs like a baseball player getting to home base. Turning, I kicked the back of his knees, making them buckle and forcing him to kneel.

Grabbing a fistful of his dreads, I pulled his head back and placed my metal hand over his bared throat.

"Submit." I panted, my chest quickly rising and falling from the effort of sparring for so long with the brute. We always kept going until one of us submitted- so far that had actually always been me, but I was determined to get Ro to do it this time around. The alien only growled again, his body vibrating from the low rumbling in his chest and throat.

Tightening my grip on his dreads, I forced his head back more as the metal on the leathery appendages clinked together. Ro was unmoving, unyielding as he was on his knees. His mandibles twitched, but he said nothing and I closed my hand over his throat.

It was only after a few more seconds of us being in a battle of wills that I noticed something different by chance. Ro wasn't actually growling- he was purring. Not only that, but there was a bump growing from beneath his loincloth and I watched with twisted fascination. I was utterly caught off guard, but I couldn't will myself to look away as it became more and more prominent.

"You kinky bastard, you actually are into choking! Apparently hair pulling, too." I mumbled, and my voice seemed to snap Ro to reality as he realized he was hard and purring. The alien quickly reached up, going to grab me and throw me over his shoulder and onto the floor, but I made him completely freeze just by licking his lower jaw.

A chance was presenting itself to me and I sure as Hell was going to take it. At least, I was willing to try to.

"Ro....take it off. Slowly." My voice was low and I smirked as the purring quietly started up again. The big guy hesitated and I shifted on my feet to lean closer to him. "Come on. Let me see it." The Yautja swallowed, I could feel it against my hand, and his fingers hooked over the waistband of his loincloth.

Heat and excitement flooded my veins as I could already feel my own body reacting to the display of the big guy doing as I said. The loincloth creeped down lower and lower, slowly revealing more of the alien's torso. I saw the top of a slit pushed open from a thick shaft first, then inch by inch more of Ro's cock came into view until the loincloth just dropped to the floor.

My thighs flinched, seeing the size of it and shape- definitely not a human dick, that's for sure.

"Good, boy." I uttered praise before giving the next command. "Hands up." Ro did as told and I released my grip on him as I went to my knees while still behind the alien. Nipping at his shoulder blade, he flinched and my hands slid over his waist, trailing down his hip bones on either side.

Wrapping one hand around the base of his shaft, his hips bucked forward as the purring intensified. Ro's cock was slick to the touch as I gave a few teasing strokes. The nails on my other hand dug into his hip as I pressed my body flush against his, teeth grazing over the muscle on his back while biting.

Ro throbbed in my hand as I tightened my grip on his dick and stroked from base to head and back. The big guy's body stuttered to react, but a low groan escaped his mouth as his hips began to rock into my hand as if he was fucking it. Grinding my pelvis into his firm ass, my clit began to throb with arousal from the friction and I could feel my panties becoming wet as I continued to stroke Ro's erection. His purring and garbled grunts in his language sounded utterly erotic even though I didn't know what he was saying.

"Tell me, Ro.... Do you want to fuck me? To be inside of me?" The alien groaned as his hips jerked forward into my hand. "Yes or no?"

"Yes." His voice shook as he tried speaking English. "Yes."

"Then-" There was a loud banging and I shot up in bed. I was momentarily disorentated, but quickly realized I was in bed and the banging was at my door.

"You've had well over 8 hours of sleep, Leila! Get your ass up already!" Ro's voice yelled from the other side as the Bio-Helmet by my bed translated. My face felt hot already and it only got worse as it dawned on me that I had been dreaming, my blanket tangled between my legs as I was extremely aroused.

I needed a shower.

Preferably a cold one.

"I'm up!" I called back to get the damn alien to stop banging on the door. Grabbing some clothes, I waited to make sure Ro wasn't by the door before making a beeline to the shower. Using only cold water, I tried to forget about the dream, as if the soap and water could wash it away.

....It didn't work. Guess I was screwed now.

~

Glancing between the display screen and the tech I was tinkering with in the workshop, I used the blue-prints on the screen as a form of instruction manual to augment the gauntlet in my arm. I was determined to learn the functions of the Yautja tech and alter it to better suit me. It was, more or less, an attempt to unlock it's secrets, so to speak.

This tech could do so much more then I was able to access- such as the tracking and GPS for starters, not to mention how it could link to the ship or other gauntlets.

"You better not blow us up." Ro grumbled from the doorway. I tensed as soon as I heard his voice, but didn't look back and kept my gaze on the tech and screen.

"I won't."

"What are you doing?"

"Learning."

"....The next jump will be in an hour, we'll orbit the next planet before landing and restocking."

"Why do we need to orbit? Up until now we've just gone right in."

"I need to make contact with someone before we can enter the atmosphere. Don't take the Bio-Helmet off when we get there- the air isn't safe for you."

"Got it."

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not." I answered rather quickly.

"There's not many places to go on this ship, Leila. I'm also not stupid, so I can easily tell you're avoiding me." Ro grunted and I felt myself becoming increasingly nervous. "You've also stopped sparring. You must keep up with your training or you'll get too weak and die."

"I'll be fine." _'Oh, fuck. He knows. He knows! He knows, he knows, he knows!'_ I was internally panicking while trying to focus on the wires I was moving to the side.

"That arm won't always save you. You humans are soft, easily broken." I know he was trying to give caution, but my mind was only twisting his words out of context and sullying them with dirty imagery.

"I'm just....taking a break. I'll start sparring again, just not right now."

"Is it because of your heat?" I blinked multiple times as I froze, trying to process what I just heard.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure the translator is working. What did you say?"

"Are you 'taking a break' from training because of your heat?" I raised my head, looking straight ahead at the wall as the gears were still trying to turn in my head. "My senses aren't dull, human. I've been able to scent your heat for quite a few sols now." Heat flooded my cheeks as my ears burned- this whole fucking time Ro had been able to _smell_ my _arousal_. The alien at least just assumed it was a heat cycle instead, but oh, did this complicate things even further.

"Maybe." I cleared my throat, speaking quietly.

"Do you need to find a breeding partner?" Ro sounded annoyed now. "Your heat is lasting too long, I thought for humans it was only a single day."

"A breeding partner?!" My eyes went wide as I looked over my shoulder.

"As you would put it- 'Someone to fuck.' Your species has copulating tools that prevent procreation, yes? You cannot risk child birth while 'on the lamb'."

"You're learning way too much human slang." I mumbled before waving my hand and turning in my seat. "Look, no, I don't need a breeding partner, Ro. I'm not in heat."

"Your scent and heat signature says otherwise." Ro pointed nonchalantly at my face. "You have high concentrations of warmth in your face and core, as well as-"

"Okay! I get it!" I cut him off as his finger dropped and pointed to my pelvic area. So, not only could he smell it, but he could also fucking _see_ it. Literally. "Look, I'll be fine. Just give me some time."

"Humans." Ro scoffed, rolling his eyes before leaving the workshop. Closing my eyes, I leaned back onto the table while sighing heavily. Just what I needed- getting the hots for the alien I'm literally stuck with. Smacking my hands onto my cheeks, I groaned low with frustration.

I had to endure all of this all because I had to go and build myself a new arm. I had no one to blame other than myself- including the fact that I now wanted to ride Ro like it was a fucking rodeo.


	9. Ally

Standing next to Ro as the door opened, I was met with a cloud of dust and wind whipping my clothes and whistling through the gaps in my arm. Stepping down onto the ground, the soil felt soft beneath my boots and Ro started walking ahead without saying a word. Taking a deep breath, I pressed the gauntlet on my arm and opened a display to lock and secure the ship. Walking backwards to make sure it was working, I even activated the craft's cloaking and watched as it quickly began to blend into the surrounding trees towering around the corner of the clearing we landed in.

Looking to the sky, I wasn't sure I liked the dark grey and black clouds rolling overhead. Ro didn't mention a storm, so I wasn't sure if this was normal weather for this planet or if he just didn't bother telling me it could get nasty out here.

Turning back around, I caught up to the large alien pushing through the wind that was picking up even more, throwing dust and grit into us. A pebble knocked the corner of my Bio-helmet, sending a short, low ringing to my ears.

Ro suddenly stopped and raised his hand in front of me while looking around. Glancing through the dirty wind myself, I saw nothing that could have caused him to go on the alert. Switching the spectrum display from color to heat, I spotted a moving mass slinking through the trees. The blob-ish shape gained better shape the closer it got but with the lack of Ro going on the defense I assumed whatever this was it wasn't a threat.

He lowered his hand and the heat signature stepped into the clearing and called out with a familiar language the helmet translated.

It was another Yautja.

Switching the Bio-Helmet back to a color display, I saw a dark brown alien with a sandy colored stomach approaching Ro. The stranger was a few inches shorter than Ro, but still massive in its own right.

"It's been a long time-" My helmet translated before giving a series of sounds that I vaguely recognized to be Ro's name.

"It has."

"This the human?" Their attention turned to me, having to look down before they reached for my arm. I reflexively jerked back, but Ro placed a hand onto my back to keep me still. The other Yautja chuckled and wrapped a hand around my wrist to lift my arm. I could tell even with the Bio-Helmet on that he was looking at the tech hashed together.

"I don't think out in the open is the best place to view this."

"Right." The alien dropped my arm. "This way." He walked back into the trees and Ro pushed me along to follow.

~

"And this is all that's left?" The brown Yautja glanced to Ro while holding my arm again. We were in a cave now, away from the wind and dust while Ro was packing what looked to be food into some crates.

"She blew up what was still at the facility." He replied and the alien holding my arm laughed before turning my arm over to look at my palm.

"You're certain the human made this? Our tech is well beyond their primitive comprehension. I will admit, how it's put together is rather crude in itself, but still more complex than any human tech."

"The human has proven to be rather intelligent....for her species." Ro grumbled and I rolled my eyes. "It's the only reason I've kept her alive this long."

"Oh? Sounds like the human has been useful."

"Repairs in tight spots, reworking wiring, duplicating cloaking devices- surprisingly very useful to have around the ship." Ro set a crate on top of another one before going to fill a third. "She's learned our language, written at least, rather quickly as well." He then paused to look at the brown alien. "Don't be mistaken, though. The human is shockingly dull minded as well."

"How so?"

"Human knowledge is limited of the outer worlds and space, I've had to teach her quite a bit to make up for the lacking-"

"Teach?" I piped up. "Please- you give me blue-prints and tell me to figure it out or you'll smack the back of my head."

"Better than letting you blow us up with one wrong move when you tinker."

"Just wait, you hit me too hard one day and that's what will get us blown up. You're lucky I don't rig your gauntlet while you sleep." Ro shot me a look and even though his helmet was still on, I knew he was glaring. There were a few seconds of silence before the brown Yautja burst into laughter while smacking his knee.

"I like this human." My helmet translated.

"Shut up-" And the part that was left in the Yautja language I assumed was this alien's name. "Do you want the tech or not?" Ro had a threatening tone and the alien's laughing quieted down to a chuckle as he lifted my sleeve to see how the metal turned to flesh on my arm. His thumb brushed over the scars, his head tilting a bit to the side before turning my arm over back the other way.

"Does this come off?"

"No."

"Does it retain all the functions of the gauntlet?"

"And then some."

"And then some?"

"I made it from various different Yautja weapons the facility had obtained. I'm not quite sure what all it can do, but I know it can do a lot."

"It also provides increased strength." Ro popped off while pointing to the partial hand-print on his Bio-Helmet. "Coupled with her current fighting skills, it puts her on level with a Blooded."

"A Blooded? This human?"

"Leila." Ro waved his hand while putting some small bags into a crate. "Show him." I paused, glancing between Ro and the other alien. Shaking my head while sighing, I twisted my arm out of the Yautja's hold and grabbed his arm before spinning on my heel. I threw the massive alien to the other wall, sending dust and rocks raining down from the hulking mass crashing into the side of the cave.

"I see." The brown alien grunted, pushing himself back to standing. "I'll tell you what," He dusted himself off while walking towards Ro. "I'll trade you blasters and two shoulder cannons for the human." This time Ro laughed as his head fell back.

"You wish-" And Ro said the other alien's name.

"Come on, why not? It's just a human."

"'Just a human' that can fix a ship and duplicate tech from scraps." Ro waved his hand. "She's not for trade or sale."

"Come on, at least _lend_ your new pet-"

"Woah, hold it, _'pet'_?!" I rose my voice while crossing my arms. "I'm not some pet that does tricks here!"

"Could have fooled me." Ro smarted off and I shot him a glare. He tossed one of the crates at me before digging into a pouch on his side. Catching the box of food, I grunted from it colliding into my chest. "I thank you for the supplies, but I'm keeping the human." Ro placed something into the other alien's hand and I saw a glint of metal. "I'll be back with more."

"You never were one for sharing."

"You big bitches think you're all that, don'tcha?" I grumbled.

"Bitches?"

"Human cursing." Ro explained before grabbing my shoulder and turning me around to the front of the cave. "Let's get these back to the ship."

"I'd advise you to wait until morning to leave." Looking over my shoulder, I glanced to the shorter Yautja as he was leaning back against a table. "There'll be an electrical storm going by the time you get back, you won't make it out of the atmosphere in one piece. Gets pretty bad on this planet."

Ro seemed to sigh before pushing me around the curve of the cave.

~

I could barely see two feet in front of me by the time we reached the ship with all of the loose soil in the air and the wind nearly pushing me down. I had to walk behind Ro, using his larger body like a windshield until we got into the ship. Dirt and dust scattered the floor by the entrance and I shook off after setting down the crate I had been carrying.

Ro carried the crates he had further into the ship and my brows furrowed when I heard him unloading them. Quietly walking up on him, I peeked around his arm and saw that there were weapons stashed in among the food.

"I hope that guy knows you took those or that's one more person after your ass."

"I'm no thief." He pushed me back with his elbow and I raised my hands.

"You literally stole _me_ , are you forgetting?"

"Shut up."

"What, you did!"

"Well, you're the idiot that used stolen tech to build an arm that doesn't come off." Ro pointed at my arm and I made a face from under the Bio-Helmet.

"I'm gonna go shower."

"Good. You stink."

" _You_ stink." I retorted while turning away.


	10. Stormy Weather

Stepping back into the bridge of the ship, I glanced around and couldn't see Ro anywhere, but the crates were gone. Sighing through my nose, I walked up to the main control panel and slid my hand over a screen. A display popped up and I pressed a button, causing the metal gaurd over the front window to roll back.

I could already hear the storm outside, the rumbling thunder in the clouds and the small objects thrown by the wind hitting the side of the ship, and now I could see it as well. It was a dark, muddy grey outside, plants and pebbles tumbling across the window along with dirt and dust as lights flashed from far overhead. Like nearly all the other planets we had landed on, I didn't know the name of this one either, but then again did it really matter? I mean, the longest we were in one place was a few days and then we were moving again so that whoever was after Ro wouldn't catch up.

Taking a few steps back, I plopped down into the large seat by the control panel and simply watched the storm outside. The walls rattled from the booming thunder and I was grateful to that Yautja for warning us to stay put. Flying through that would have killed us, and if not that left us stranded on this planet with a busted ship.

"Clean up the mess by the door." Ro's voice rumbled as he stepped past me and brought up a few displays.

"Why don't you do it?" I questioned, and saw that he was plotting another course to travel as planets and stars filled the displays.

"Because I told _you_ to, runt." Rolling my eyes, I hauled myself up and Ro brought up another display and slid his finger across it, bringing up our fuel levels and engine stats. Going over to a panel on the wall, I smacked my hand onto it and a small door slid open. Grabbing a broom from inside, I set to sweeping up all of the dirt by the door.

It seemed a bit absurd to me that with their advanced tech they wouldn't have something akin to a roomba, but Ro had explained having something like that onboard could actually be a hazard during flight or in a battle, so old-school cleaning methods it was.

Sweeping the broom back and forth, I slowly collected the dirt into a pile and glanced up to Ro.

"Hey, Ro?"

"What?" He didn't turn his head away from the displays as he zoomed out on a map.

"Do you really only keep me around to fix and clean stuff?" I asked while leaning on the broom and resting my chin onto the end.

"No."

"Then why else?"

"To build things." He waved a finger. "The tech we traded for the supplies was actually built by you."

"That it?" I felt like sighing, but honestly I couldn't be too surprised. Every reason Ro gave to not trade me had to do with my tech and weaponry skills and nothing more. Oh, and the fact that I could fit into tight spaces.

"If you want to say something, then say it." Ro glanced over his shoulder at me, but I couldn't tell what expression he had due to the Bio-Helmet. I could see my reflection in the eyes of the helmet staring back at me and I saw the somewhat disappointed expression on my face.

"I was just asking." Lowering my gaze, I went back to sweeping and gathered up the dirt into a dustpan.

"Are you still upset about being called a pet?"

"Nah, I'm over that." I replied and the bridge went quiet as I finished cleaning up. When I was done, I went back to where I had been sitting before and slouched while looking outside. Ro was still watching me, not saying anything while seemingly observing for a moment. He then turned back to the displays and with his hesitation to go back to what he had been doing I assumed he was thinking about something.

"Leila...."

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel like a tool?" I was taken by surprise by his question and tone, making my brows furrow.

"A tool? No."

"Then why does it upset you when it's said what you are useful for?"

"It doesn't."

"It does." Ro collapsed the displays and crossed his arms while turning to look at me.

"Aw, is this you actually caring about my feelings? What's with this development? Ro, I'm beginning to think you actually like me, ya big brute." I teased, but he was unmoving.

"This is not the time for jokes." His head tilted to the side a bit. "If you grow resentment towards me, we could both end up dead from you doing something stupid."

"I'm not gonna get us killed, so chill it, lizard man." Scratching the back of my head, I stood up and it began to pour down with rain outside.

"Don't tell me to 'chill it', Leila. _Our_ lives depend on our cooperation. With that arm of yours, and with your knowledge, your head would be an honorable trophy for any Yautja to possess. That is _if_ they kill you, I mean. You very well could end up as an actual pet or slave to whoever gets their hands on you."

"Yeah, well, I doubt you'll get the nice choices I would. I know you're a rogue, but for all I know you could be a deserter and I doubt your kind takes that lightly at all."

"They do not." He glanced to the window as water trailed down, mixing with the dirt in the air and becoming muddy. I could clearly see the partial hand print on the helmet's jaw and I reached up to grab it.

"You know, I can fix these dents." Holding his Bio-Helmet, Ro turned to me as I took it off. "It'd take me an hour _max_ to take these out."

"It's fine." The helmet continued to translate.

"It looks weird. And do you really want go around parading proof of me bitch slapping you?"

"I said it's fine." He huffed, taking back the helmet and setting it onto the control panel. Shrugging, I let it go and silence returned as the storm raged on outside. Closing my eyes, I sighed and leaned onto the control panel. Just simply listening it was as if I was back home and hearing the rain and thunder. If I had a cozy blanket and some pillows, I could really get comfortable, but.... Wait.

Opening my eyes, I pointed at Ro while walking away.

"Stay right there." His brows furrowed and I rushed to my room, gathering up my blanket from the bed before going back to the bridge while kicking off my shoes. "Come here and sit down." Plopping onto the floor, I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders and waved Ro over since he hadn't moved.

"What are you doing?"

"Just come here." He narrowed his eyes at me but dropped his arms and sat next to me. I flung the other end of my blanket over his shoulders and raised my arm, sliding a finger over the gauntlet to raise a display. Tapping some symbols and sliding over the display, I dimmed the lights in the ship and made another display appear by the control panel. Grinning, I tweaked a few more things and the larger display lit up with a fake campfire.

"Is this some human custom?"

"Shhh. Just listen, okay?" I added a crackling noise to the fire before collapsing the display on my gauntlet. "Just close your eyes and imagine you're somewhere else. Anywhere. We're not stuck on some dirty, stormy planet. We're miles and miles away." Speaking in a soft tone, I lowered my arm and took in a deep breath. "You could imagine a place you like to visit. Or even home."

"Is that what you're doing?"

"I am."

"Then why the blanket?"

"Comfort. Just hush." Patting his knee, I scooted a bit closer. "Come on, close your eyes. I'm not gonna attack you."

"I'm not worried about that." He scoffed, rolling his shoulders and making the blanket fall.

"Dude, seriously. Come on, relax. Don't make me force you to chill." I warned, but Ro just looked me dead in the eye in a challenging way. "Fine." Shifting, I dropped myself down into Ro's lap and hoisted the blanket over his shoulder before wrapping them around my own. Raising one hand, I covered his eyes. "Now just listen. Relax, big guy."

He went quiet and didn't move or protest, so I assumed he was finally doing it. Relaxing my shoulders, I somewhat leaned into the alien while closing my eyes, hearing the storm and the fire crackling in the bridge. I could feel Ro's breath on the top of my head, and his muscles were tense against my back.

When he sighed, it sounded like he grumbled something under his breath, but the Bio-Helmet was too far away to pick it up and translate it so I hadn't a clue what he said. Minutes began to pass, and as they did Ro slowly began to loose the tension he had. However, I wasn't.

As he relaxed, my mind was racing as I noticed how his body felt against mine, how his hot breath felt on me, how his thighs were like small tree trunks on either side of me. The dirty dreams were coming back to my head and I knew that if he looked he'd see the temperature change with heat rising in my face and groin.

My eyes snapped open when Ro put his hands on his legs, his thumbs barely brushing the outside of my thighs. ' _Be still, my fragile heart!_ ' I mentally yelled, but my mind went entirely blank when Ro's large hands actually slid onto my thighs. Was he just trying to get more comfortable or was he trying to test the waters?


	11. Distress Signal

All Ro had done was place his hands onto my thighs- that was it- and my ears were already burning from my dirty imagination running wild. In all honesty I wanted him to move his hands further up but he wasn't moving at all now. Swallowing, I tried to focus on the fake fire to try and calm down but Ro took in a slow breath and let it go, the air fanning across the back of my head and neck.

It caused me to shiver and the movement in turn made Ro grip my thighs for a split second. Oh, now I was fucked. I could already feel my underwear getting wet.

A deep rumbling started, vibrating my back as it came from Ro's chest and this time I was certain he squeezed my thighs on purpose. The asshole- he was _teasing_ me and _purring_. Fine, then. If this was a game of Chicken I definitely wouldn't be the first one to bow out.

Ro slowly ran his hands up my thighs to my hips, making it very clear just getting comfortable wasn't his intention. Licking my lips, I waited with anticipation to see what he'd do next.

His thumbs began to rub circles in my lower back as he nudged my jaw with his face. He chittered and it was loud enough for the Bio-Helmet to pick up and translate.

"You like me touching you, don't you?" He questioned and I bit the inside of my cheek before giving a small nod. "Do you want me to keep touching you?" I nodded again and Ro's hands slid under my shirt, gently going over by stomach before bumping into my bra. Without hesitation he used his thumbs to lift up my bra and firmly groped my bare breasts.

My breath shook, my nipples hardening as he squeezed and ran his forked tongue over the side of my neck while purring. Moaning softly, I liked the way his palms felt on my bare skin and how his claws lightly raked over my sensitive nipples. Ro quickly grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off over my head, and in a single movement unsnapped my bra.

Both garments were discarded onto the floor as Ro pushed the blanket off of his shoulders. I fumbled with my zipper, wiggling out of my pants and tossing them along with my panties before Ro wrapped a hand around my throat. He made me rest my head against his shoulder while his other hand dipped between my legs, running his fingers over my wet lips. His purring intensified as his fingertips brushed against my clit.

My hips jerked as I took in a sharp breath, but Ro held my in place with ease while slowly- so, so, tantalizingly slow- began to circle two of his fingers around my clit.

"Oh, fuck-~!" I choked on my own words as he added pressure and I felt something wet pressing against my ass. Ro scooted me up more into his lap before going back to making me throb, but now a rock hard cock was visible between my thighs. It was glistening and thick and _fuck_ did I want it inside of me. Moaning again, I ground my hips into his fingers, trying to get more friction as he picked up the pace.

Ro suddenly rolled over, dropping me onto the blanket while hovering over me. He spread my legs with his knees, exposing my heat to the cool air in the bridge.

"Raise your ass." He growled and I obeyed, feeling myself dripping from how turned on I was. Ro rubbed his dick against me, the ridges along his shaft feeling oh-so-sweet over my clit. With a palm placed onto my back between my shoulder blades, Ro pressed the head of his cock to my entrance and inched forward.

I moaned, gripping tightly to the blanket beneath me as more and more of him filled me. The big guy groaned, bending over as the hand on my back slid up. His free hand gripped my hip while his other grabbed my throat again and without warning he thrusted the rest of the way in, my ass smacking against his pelvis as I moaned.

Ro held me in place, fucking me with such vigor that left me breathless. My toes curled and the hand on my neck tightened, claws dangerously close to puncturing my skin as I was reduced to moaning like a bitch in heat from Ro's cock hitting such a sweet spot from the angle he had. Sure, most of my naughty dreams concerning Ro had _me_ dominating _him_ , but this....this was good too.

He was panting and purring, drool dripping from his sharp teeth as he pulled my hips back in time with his thrusts. The storm outside raged on, but neither of us were paying it any mind as we could only focus on pleasure and each other.

My thighs began to shake the closer I got to orgasming and the desire to be filled with cum grew stronger with every pump of Ro's cock. Soon enough, though, my wish was granted when Ro went as deep as he could go and I felt him pulsing as a flooding heat followed right after.

His fingers on my clit brought me to climax within the following seconds and cum spilled onto the blanket when Ro pulled out. The blanket would be ruined if the ship hadn't been equipped with proper cleaning equipment.

~

"Storm's over." I mumbled, looking out the bridge window as my head rested on Ro's chest. The big guy grunted to let me know he heard me, but didn't move. I didn't blame him to be honest, we had fucked during most of the storm and I lost count of how many times that had been- all I knew for certain was Ro clearly had more stamina than a human even sexually.

Hell, I could still feel cum dripping down my thigh because he had just kept going and going.

"Shouldn't we leave this planet while we still can?" I asked and he grunted again, grabbing my tech arm and tapping away at the gauntlet. Chuckling, I felt the ship whir to life as he put it on autopilot but still didn't get up off of the floor. "Okay, but we really should get cleaned up." Ro sighed, then sat up and stretched out.

Getting up, I did the same, my back popping as I leaned backwards before walking towards the bathroom. I knew Ro was trailing after me, so I assumed he also wanted to shower together. Not that I minded, of course, but I never would have expected it from him.

~

"Hey, the ship is picking up a distress signal." Furrowing my brows, I glanced over my shoulder to Ro. "How is that possible? We're in the middle of nowhere."

Ro silently walked over to the control panel and pushed a few buttons to bring up the signal and hone in on it. The pattern of pings became clearer and I was confused even more because I _recognized_ the signal.

"Ro, tell me how that's possible."

"A ship probably got stranded."

"That ship didn't get stranded, that signal isn't random."

"It's not Yautja, and even if it was it'd best to avoid it. We stay on course."

"No, you don't understand." I grabbed his wrist to keep him from blocking the signal. "It's human."


	12. Well Damn

"We stay on course."

"But-"

"What did I say?"

"I know what you said, but that's a _human_ signal in the middle of fucking space. Our technology can't even get out of our own solar system."

"You think you're the first human to leave your planet?"

"No, but it's definitely not a common occurrence. We have to find out how and why it's out here, Ro." I pushed his arm out of the way and pointed out of the window. "Seriously, it's right fucking there, Ro." He grunted and I rolled my eyes. "Okay, look, we just check it out, raid anything useful, then leave. If there's people....well we'll deal with that when we get to that."

Ro looked me dead in the eye and I raised my eyebrows at him. He took in a deep breath and slowly sighed.

"I'll scan the ship, if there's anything alive we're _not_ boarding."

"Thaaanks." I smirked and Ro pulled up the scanner. Glancing to the ship visible in the distance, it wasn't anything like what we had on Earth, but it also wasn't anything like Ro's ship. Nothing about the ship was familiar and yet it still was giving off a human distress signal.

Tapping my foot, I waited as patiently as possible for the scan to complete and once it was done, Ro swatted my hands away from the control panel and started quickly changing course.

"What is it? Why are you changing course?"

"Raiders."

"Ra-" Ro quickly took control of the ship and sent us down sharply as a shot fired from the foreign ship. The blast barely missed, but my gut made a sharp impact with the control panel, nearly knocking the wind from my lungs.

"Next time I say we stay on course, are you going to listen?"

"Yeah." I grunted, pushing myself up and quickly strapped in as Ro piloted the ship into a spiral to dodge enemy fire. Well, at least now I knew why they had a human distress signal- they had stolen it.

Fucking raiders.

The stars outside of the window turned into streaking blurs as the ship dove and barreled, and the raiders chasing us kept firing while trying to catch up.

"Prepare a jump!"

"On it!" Pulling up a display, I set in random coordinates along the route Ro had set and charged up the jump. "We have 5 seconds to shake them, Ro!"

"I've got it." He growled, pulling the ship straight up before spiraling to the left

"Four! Three! Two! O- Fucking Hell!" I clung to the seat as the ship rumbled from a shot grazing the side of the ship, but Ro got us through the jump and the raiders were hot on our tail- Until the jump portal close and cut the raiders's ship in half. The explosion shook the ship, however on the bright side we were no longer being shot at.

Ro let out a slew of curses in both human and Yautja phrases and I understood why- the shot that had grazed the ship had fractured the outer paneling and there was a leak- we'd have to land or die. Alarms blared as the ship rattled and Ro veered towards the nearest ball of rock we could land on.

~

" _But it's **human**!_" The big alien was mocking me, tearing out the fried wires from the huge hole in the side of the ship.

"Oh, shut up." I grumbled, setting down the toolbox onto a dusty rock.

" _We have to check it out._ "

"Ro, I swear I will punch you."

"But how did it get all the way out here?" He picked me up so that I could reach into the hole and clip the wires and strip the ends. I found a section of melted bar on the edge- that'd have to be replaced as well.

"Just get me the damn cutters." Ro shifted to reach for the toolbox. "And how the Hell was I supposed to know raiders were an actual thing to worry about out here? Aliens, I get. Acid rain, I get. Hell, even an atmosphere of ice, I get. But _space_ raiders? Didn't think that was real."

"They are very real."

"Also, it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while." Sighing, I took the cutters from Ro and started carving out the melted section of bar. "What kind of life are we lookin' at on this planet?"

"Not a planet- We're on a moon." Ro replied. "But the natives are a docile species, the fauna are mostly herbivores."

"Mostly? How bad are the predators?"

"Nocturnal, large, and stealthy."

"So no working on the ship at night. Got it." Popping out the damaged metal, I passed it and the cutters to Ro.

"Shields will also be up at night." He added, and from the tone his voice seemed to have made me actually worry. To have _Ro_ even concerned....what the Hell exactly were the predators on this moon?


	13. Making a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

It was hard to sleep with the ghastly howls echoing through the night. Anytime I'd get comfortable and nearly asleep another call would jerk me awake. Grumbling under my breath, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and got up and left the room.

....How much longer was I going to have to deal with this? Jumping from planet to planet and getting into life or death situations? The adventure was fun, sure, as was getting to see the galaxy, but getting shot at and at risk of being eaten on various occasions wasn't my idea of pleasant.

I also knew that staying with Ro meant we'd just keep running until whatever or whoever he was running from caught up and killed us or some random alien did first. I wanted to explore, I didn't want to just _survive_.

Walking up to the control panel, I pulled up several displays. Putting a map on one, I brought up schematics and data on the others. Keying in specific requirements, I glanced to the map to see it going through stars and solar systems.

The constant howling of the beasts outside were seemingly the last straw. Another display came up, listing planets that met the requirements I entered as the map kept moving. Typing some more, I listed some new parameters to shorten the list.

"What are you doing?" Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Ro walking in.

"I'm done, Ro. It's been _months_. Hell, I'm not even sure how long now." I stated. "I lost track a long time ago to be honest."

"What are you talking about?"

"Since you took me from Earth." Sighing, I shook my head. "I still don't even really know why you're on the run, but I'm done. It was fun at first getting to see all these new things, but having to rush about all the time is so _tiring_. I want to do things on _my_ terms again."

Ro was quiet, looking at me while just standing there and I sat down. Waving my hand to the running display screens, I continued to speak.

"You can come with me. I know you're trying to avoid your own kind as much as possible, so I'm only picking planets with little to no Yautja activity recorded. If we're careful....we won't have to keep running."

"You wish to....settle?"

"Well, I certainly don't want to die from some random alien attack or giant predators tearing me apart, I know that much for certain. We've crashed- what- twice now on top of that?" Glancing at Ro I crossed my arms. "Once the ship is fixed I'm going to one of these planets and you can't stop me. If you stay with me or keep moving, that's up to you, Ro." I stated and another howl came from outside.

"I understand." Ro gave a short nod before getting closer to the control panel. "You forgot to check if the year-round weather is survivable." He added, and the list of planets shrank again after he added the new requirement. Smiling softly, I was glad he wasn't going to fight my decision, but....he didn't say if he'd stay with me or not.

~

Sighing, I leaned onto the wooden rail while cupping the glass of tea in my hands. A gentle breeze rolled by, causing the exotic flora in the front garden to billow as birds called in the surrounding trees. The chickens, or, well, the closest thing to chickens on this planet, were clucking and scratching at the dirt, pecking at bugs and seeds on the ground. They honestly looked like a weird mix of a terrier and a hawk, but calling them chickens just seems easier.

Taking a drink from my tea, it's sweet taste filled my mouth as it felt like a rose petal was on my tongue from how smooth it was. The tea was made from the mellow yellow flowers growing along the porch- their scent just as sweet as the tea.

Coming here was arguably the best decision of my life.... Most of the year was like a constant spring with how similar three of the 'seasons' were and just a few months more like a winter. It also took a long time to build the house, but once it had been finished it was much easier to do everything else.

I had a place to rest and a place to hide from more dangerous creatures, and I had a starting point to expand out from. Domesticating the chickens had also taken time, but just making sure they were fed seemed to do the trick well enough.

In the backyard is where their coop was built, and when they nested there they just didn't bother leaving. The crops also grew in the back, providing edible vegetables and fruits so I wouldn't have to risk going out and foraging for them so often. It was nice here, relaxing most of the time even.

And the best part of it all, the part that made being here better than being anywhere else in the galaxy, was the fact that-

"Leila."

"Look who's finally awake." I chuckled, turning around and leaning back onto the porch rail. Ro huffed before nuzzling against my cheek and taking my tea to have a drink. Handing me back the cup, he stretched out his arms and back.

"Fuck off." He replied while resting his hands onto the rail behind me.

"Such a sweet talker." I laughed while touching his cheek. "Are you hungry? There's some leftover lunch in the kitchen."

"Yes, I'm hungry." He purred bringing his face closer to mine. "But that can wait."

"Oh?" I quirked up a brow and Ro grabbed my thighs, lifting me up onto the rail. Smirking, I drank the last of the tea before putting the cup to the side as his hands ran over my bare thighs. His fingers played with the edge of my panties and I smirked. "Guess someone woke up horny, huh?" Looking down, I eyed his erection before palming it. Ro purred louder, his hips bucking as I languidly stroked his cock.

That was another perk to being here with Ro- literally getting to fuck anywhere at anytime without a care.

"On your knees." I demanded as I stopped stroking. Ro looked at me for a second, but did as he was told. "Good boy~." Standing in front of him, I cupped his cheek. "Now, take them off." Ro was still purring, the slick from his dick dripping as he pulled my panties down to my ankles. My hand on his cheek slid down to his chin, tilting his face up to make him look at me. "How about we put that tongue to work, pet?"

Ro's face pressed between my thighs, his tongue curling over my clit as I grabbed the back of his head to keep him there. Moaning, I pushed him closer, riding his tongue as his hands grabbed my ass. His claws lightly dug into my skin, giving a nice edge of pain to the pleasure.

Fuck, it felt so good. Panting, my ears burned and Ro's purring was adding such a delightful vibration.

"You're- Ahh~!- doing so good." I moaned, tangling my fingers into Ro's locks as he circled his tongue in such a delicious way. Ro groped my ass, slowly licking while pulling his head back. Pushing him down, I straddled his waist, feeling his cock pressing against my ass.

Running my hands up Ro's torso, I bent over and placed kisses along his collarbone. His small scales were smooth beneath my palms and I nipped the side of his neck, eliciting a small growl from his chest.

"Behave." I warned, leaning back and wrapping my hand around his slick shaft. He bucked, his hands twitching as he kept them at his side. "Good boy." Smirking as I looked down at Ro, I lifted up and pressed the head of his cock to my entrance. Biting my bottom lip, I moaned as more and more of him inched in. Ro suddenly grabbed my hips, forcing me down the rest of the way and causing my back to arch as he groaned. Yanking his hands off of me, I pinned them down with my metallic arm. "Misbehave again and you won't get to cum."

Ro let out what sounded like a whimper and I continued to just sit there. Tilting my head, I ran my finger along his jaw and his mandibles twitched.

"I like rewarding you, Ro. Don't make me punish you." I purred and felt his cock twitch inside of me. "You like it, too, right?" Rocking my hips, I waited for an answer.

"Y-Yes." Ro swallowed, his eyes so dilated as he panted.

"Good." Leaning back, I let his wrists go and placed my hands onto his chest for stability before I began to ride him. Ro was flexing his claws, trying to keep his hands to himself as I drug my nails down his chest.

A breeze rustled through the trees surrounding the house and Ro's panting was getting heavier. Looking down at him, I loved the way he looked beneath me. I didn't always get to dominate Ro like this, but it did happen quite often with how we seemed to take turns. It was just by chance that I found out Ro also liked to be dominated and once that had been established I fucking jumped on it, turning my fantasies into reality with the big alien.

Settling on this planet had brought such bliss, and even the natives that were miles away were pleasant to interact with when we needed to trade supplies.

"Touch me." I commanded and Ro's hands clasped around my breasts as I picked up pace. Moaning, I relished in the feeling of his cock hitting those sweet spots and his claws lightly dragging over my skin. Grabbing his shoulders, I pulled him up, panting and kissing along his throat. "You're doing so good, pet~." I purred before nipping at his collarbone.

~

"We should check for eggs tomorrow, there should be some now." I said while grinding up dried herbs in the kitchen. Natural light from outside lit the room and Ro hummed while scrubbing down dishes in the sink. Grabbing a jar, I dumped the herbs into the container and screwed the lid on.

"Okay, but what about dinner *tonight*?"

"Last I checked, it's your turn to make it. But don't make that weird tentacle-y shit again, I'd rather not fight my food." I popped off and Ro laughed as his tusks clicked together. Putting the jar in a cabinet, I leaned onto the counter to watch the big guy do chores.

I knew we weren't 100% safe here and still had to be vigilant to keep our cover from being blown, but it was much safer than planet hopping and we'd yet to be found out in all the time we had been here. It was nice.

Wonder how much longer we could make it here.... Ideally it would be nice if we could make this last forever. Sure, the beginning circumstances were rather shitty, but the end result to now was worth it.


End file.
